User talk:SigmaAlphaThree
™midi loop™ I LIKE HOW IN THE RP YOU JUST MADE BUBBLES TRY TO CHANGE THE SUBJECT TO UPSILON AND IRMIA //high-fives// wh hhhhh/hh yeahhhhhhhh don't worry abbe you've got hyacinth watching over you wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:31, November 5, 2014 (UTC) //turns the subject of Upsilon and Irmia back to River// JFC KFGhee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOOOOL BASICALLY!!!!!!!!!! if i drew hycilon art wait WHAT? GODDDD SHE ACTUALLY MADE THAT THE EDIT SUMMARY I CAN'T [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:45, November 5, 2014 (UTC) LOL I NEVER EVEN NOTICED THE MIDI LOOP THING which reminds me of something impeccable I need to FETCH later YEAH THEY NEVER DISCUSS UPSILON'S SNORTS JUST RIVER'S!!!! SNOOOORT ÖÜT ØF ŃÔWHÉRĘ also I like how Upsilon's voice acter's name is River [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:54, November 5, 2014 (UTC) LOLWH- you'll see soon babe ;)))) as long as I can find it <333 GODDD I feel bad for Upsilon... River? NAHHHHHHH! wh NÖËL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:01, November 5, 2014 (UTC) well nt rly, but Let's just say it's right up there with DNA MIDI LOOP ;) wh VINCE VAUGHN. LOL WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:06, November 5, 2014 (UTC) YEAH BABE It's real hot wh FROM ENGLISH CLASS THIS TIME mr. gretchen OH MY GOD LOL neverending story iii, GOD I'VE BEEN DOING THIS MATH HOMEWORK FOR THE PAST TWO HOURS has the rp been river-spicy wha [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:50, November 5, 2014 (UTC) oh my GOD!!!!! LOOOOOOOOOOOL jack black™ BLACKJACKBLACK GODDD DERRICK THE WEASEL!!!! don't forget the classic, We must not give in to the nasty!™ something the OTHERS SHOULD REALLY LISTEN TO wh- GODDDD YEAH LIKE NOW IT'S ALMOST BEEN THREE HOURS STRAIGHT it's like snort radicals PRRRRRRRROOOFS GOD!!! I'm gonna read these lovely edit summaries "MEANWHILE IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE" OH MY GODDDDD KFG "k i'm done" GUBBLES wh HY4¢1NTH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:43, November 5, 2014 (UTC) YEAH JACK BLACK WAS THE ONE THAT SAID THAT SLIPPERY WEASEL LINE IN THE MOVIE GOD!!! jpeg compressed jack black wh YEAAHHHH SERIOUSLY LIKE KFG'S FUCKING SHADYNASTY CONSTANT CONVERSATIONS OF HOW UPSILON HAS SEX I'M SORRY BUT THAT'S PISSING ME OFF I just finished now because like I'VE PRETTY MUCH DONE THEM ALL so snort YEAH THEY'RE GRAND!!!! spyro wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:51, November 5, 2014 (UTC) sorry did I scare you off or hhhh :_ OH WHAT THE HECK BUT YEAH SERIOUSLY UGHHHH I'M ON THE VERGE OF BLOCKING HER BECAUSE SERIOUSLY WHAT THE FUCCCCKKKKKK OTHERWISE I'M GOING TO THAT OTHER SNORT WIKI ZY SUGGESTED WE MAKE OR SOMETHING [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:43, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Wait there's a law against that? I've never even heard of it...well, A LOT MORE PEOPLE NEED TO FOLLOW THAT LAW. UGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH AND THEN KFG BRINGING IT UP AGAIN IN THE EDIT SUMMARIES! Also I'm a bit worried now because in bio we're studying viruses now, and we're watching this weird outbreak movie. I wouldn't worry that much but this morning Zy was like "everyone's getting sick recently" and HHHHH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:51, November 5, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE UGH!!! I SWEAR TO GOD IF SHE SAYS ONE MORE OVERLY SHANASTY THING I'M BLOCKING HER Yeah it's just called Outbreak and like some stupid guy smuggles a monkey to the States or something. I don't even know...wait there's ebola in Indonesia? HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... I mean there probably isn't anything bad like that happening just...IMPECCABLE TIMING. Also I think he heard about it from the Whatsapp group snort where the people were talking about the possessing thing... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:11, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Is that the same movie you were thinking of? Yeah I heard about the outbreak in the States...hhhhhhhhh...hopefully there isn't there...I don't really know exactly but Zy gets random messages on it from some group and I just remember before they were talking about the possession thing... Oh, and yeah, probably. Unless you convince me not to... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:25, November 5, 2014 (UTC) I thought it was like in Texas or something...but at least the strain isn't that strong apparently. OH MY GODDD YEAHH. I'VE BEEN HEARING A LOT OF PEOPLE JOKING ABOUT IT LATELY AND IT'S LIKE...REALLY, GUYS? SPEAKING OF WHICH...OKAY. So I read this message at the end of Bio two hours ago but didn't have time to reply since I had French next and we're not allowed to use phones in French. So in French we were doing these snort fake convo things and this one group that presented to our group was doing one about not wanting to eat their grandma's food...and then at the end, guess what? THE KID MADE AN EBOLA JOKE!!! I HONESTLY CAN'T. HE WAS ALL LIKE "oh I might get Ebola HAHAHAHAAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!" and I'm just like..."ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW." like UGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I don't really know if it was on the news or what...but I talked to Zy during Biology and he said that he just noticed people were getting sick and staying home recently or something, I guess like what he did...it's most likely nothing serious though and I'm over-thinking it. I mean that kind of thing happens often at my school. Usually during the Winter, though...I think it's like Summer or something where he is... Yeah, I guess you're right. I was just saying like if you didn't want me to block her for some reason...I mean you've got that whole snort roleplay and mommas if you even wanted to continue that...but I've just really had enough with her crap. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:08, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I'M NOT JOKING I SWEAR THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED LIKE WTF BESIDES WHY WOULD I EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT BECAUSE STRGGGGG OH MY GOD WAIT REALLY? I thought you mentioned that once...HHHHHH I hope they get better... ;-; YEAH EXACTLY!!!! LIKE EVERYONE IN THE GROUP WAS LIKE "HAHAHAHAHAAH" meanwhile I'm just sitting there blank-faced like "so funny I forgot to laugh." LIKE OH MY GOD WHY Yeah, bazicli. I'm pretty sure he's okay now since he's back at school so oh! Yeah...I think I might have mentioned it to Zy but I don't really know. I'll just ask him about it tomorrow morning or something. Or else he might be like "oh let's just make that other wiki" because he like wanted to make a different wiki or something? I don't really know why I guess he had some idea to make it so people wouldn't find it...but like he wanted it to just be THE TRICYCLE wh I mean I guess you've been dealing with her for longer and are more "friends" with her than I am, so I guess I see why you're neutral. Also I think you can handle shanasty better than I can? I don't know...I just have a very low tolerance for stuff like that... but yeah I don't even know either [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:30, November 6, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE THE TIMING WAS IMPECCABLE. LIKE WHAT Oh...so I guess they got that snort strain that's been in the States ;-; hhhhhh yeah hopefully they are doing alright... I HAVE NO FREAKING IDEA IT SEEMS LIKE A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE ON BOARD THIS EBOLA JOKE TRAIN AND LIKE WTF? NOT FUNNY GUYS And especially after my bio teacher described ebola, who would even think to joke about something as tragic as that? Like JFC Yeah that's what I was thinking, but for some random reason now he wants to make a different one so people can't find us? I don't really know to be honest, it's Zy...we'll probably have to discuss it sometime this weekend or something. Yeah, I don't even know why but it just really sends me over the edge. Like why the hell even...just UGHHHHH. And yeah, like it's pretty obvious we don't want to hear it, we've told her many times and gave her many chances. I'm just so sick of it now... [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:39, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Well he didn't exactly tell the backstory behind it (which I don't really know other than the fact that it comes from third world countries or something) but he described the disease it's self, and it sounds horrifying. Like my GOD I feel bad for anyone who has or had suffered that, ugh... YEAHHH JUST DON'T EVEN the weirder thing is, the kid that made the joke was the straight-A goody two-shoes kid like okay. YEAH I DON'T EVEN KNOW he wanted it to be like the tricycle wiki or something wh Yeahhhhhhhh... GOD YEAH. LIKE DON'T FREAKING BRING UP PHOBIAS AND CRAP. And she's a bit of a hypocrite, since she's all freaked out about 111. But it's like, look at yourself, KFG...and I even remember recently in chat Zy said right as KFG joined "NO SHADYNASTY." and she just continued on as usual...*sights* wh GODDD YEAH LIKE OBVIOUSLY THE DIVORCE IS SOMETHING TO GET PISSY ABOUT. SURE KFG. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:49, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I'm okay, sorry I haven't been doing anything there hasn't been much for me to do so yeah... Thanks for checking on me though ^_________^ [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:01, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Also I keep forgetting I don't have school tomorrow Although there's this snort band thing I have to go to but at least that's at 9:30 and not like 7:20 when my bus comes ._____. now i'm drawing random 9 stuff wait what? eeeeeeehhhhh //waves hands// [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:13, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Well the last two years it was an actual class during the day, but now it's like on Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday mornings, so SNORT Yeah I have a lot of snort band things ;;;-;;; YEAH I DON'T EVEN also there was a lot of like 9 things this morning or something, like in chat 999999 9 99 99 9 9999 9 9 999 9 [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:19, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Yeah...and then waking up at 4AM on top of that oOo wh- WELL BECAUSE 9 OF COURSE ;)))) I barely remember to be honest I just remember 9 INTENSIFIES wh also then I was like / ..,'' i wnart 2 m,,,,,,hgu u but he fell asleep :'( OKAY WHAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:35, November 11, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!!! REDEYEDMEDIC redeyedtheta wh yEHJ,;.' . ID ON'T ENVM I REMEMBER ONE THING THOUGH last night I had some random dream where I was at his house and then he was like sitting on the couch or something and he randomly wanted me to hug him or something and I was like "OKAY" and I told him about that he was like "I'm always on yo mind ;))) " which is kinda true what? I HONESTY LLDON'T KNOW all because I decided to read that random archie comic book while packing the books on the bookshelf. wh- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:47, November 11, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!!! LOL theta with red eyes. wh- uh,,,, yeha hhaa,,, wh kinda ^^""""""""""""""""""""""""" wh . :]]] GOD WH- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:50, November 11, 2014 (UTC) GODDD THE PINK NURSE!!! pink nurse with red eyes WHAT IS REDEYEDMEDIC EVEN SUPPOSED TO SIGNIFY ANYWAY LIKE A MEDIC WITH RED EYES WHAT yEAAHHH BAZICLI I DON'T EVEN KNOOOWWWWWWW fangirling wh GOD SO RANDOMMM like i never expecting something like this to happen... well, obviously but like OH i 'm obses'd wh GOD!!! LOL OKAY I wonder if he did see that last message I left in the chat...he might have ;) [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:58, November 11, 2014 (UTC) GODDD GOANIMATE!!! zy's fave ;) GODDD YEAH!!!!!! LIKE WHAT zy fangirl wh yeahhh,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, :]]]]]]]]] GODD "JSUT" it's like weird be cause yeh first tim and all oOo OKAY WH GOD!!!! I'm sure he would love it <333 HE WANTS TO DRAW 9 ART wh well I saw later he was gone so he must have seen it and then left the chat or something ;)))) [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:10, November 11, 2014 (UTC) GOD WH go animate vids jsut 4 him <333 ALSO IF YOU WANT TO SEE SOMETHING REALLY JUICY you should check the recent changes on at the safe haven where it shows Zy had uploaded something ;))) . :]]]]]]]]]]] :] :] : ]: ]:] ] i 4 him,. wh YEAAHHHH BAZICLI like before I was like "lolk" at stuff like that but now it's like OH I bet he did ;))))))) MY KOKORO GOES DOKI DOKI okay wh bit it kinda does wjnh sdffsd [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:41, November 11, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL YEAH!!!!!! IT'S REALLY GRAND!!11!!1!! WITH ALL THE RANDOM SNORTS AND THEN FREAKING ANGEL MISTYANGEL RUTH FLYING ACROSS THE SCREEN!!!! also boom town in the background, yeeeee;))))) I bet tomorrow morning wil be mor 9,,,, but yeh bazicli >w< wh- GODDDD I JUSTTTT ,,,,. I DON;T ,KNORWI IKJUST 4 HJIKM ///// .\. a.AL. a.baa w h [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:55, November 11, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!!! YEAH IT'S IMPECCABLE!!! 1st century jasmine. yes I anticipate it very much <33333 GOD! "eardrum" I THINK I DID I DO N'T EVEN 0 im_such_a_fangirl.avi wh- BUT SERIOUSLY I'M LIKE A ZY FANGIRL WH [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:02, November 11, 2014 (UTC) more like 1ST CENTURY KYO wh GODD WH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!! AH,H,,;A/ A ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! LOL <33333 chat got spicy too right now I told him about those things <33,3. .,/,/,.,.,.M;,., GOD!!!!!! OKAY YEAH THAT DOES LOOK LIKE UPSILON GODDDD SWEETEA AND HOW SHE STALKS YOU!!!!!! hazel moo' [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 12:23, November 11, 2014 (UTC) YEAH!!! so many feels wh ZY WANTS TO MAKE A SNUGGLES.PING PICTURE wh during school and there was a lot of heart and blushie and winky spam also 143's and I'm like "143 a lot" and he's like "143 with all my <3" also then I mentioned how I was excited when I found out he shipped it and like he was too DANCING TO GG wh and I did tell him that thing where he was the only one that made me feel this way GODD THIS SHIP THOUGH I wonder how we would even ever meet in real life anyway... YEAHHH I don't blame you, if someone made something that looked just like one of my characters I would be angry too because like WHAT THE HECCCKKKK GODDD DO IT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 16:51, November 11, 2014 (UTC) YEAH :]]]]] YEAH I TOLD HIM OF COURSE BABE <333333 because it's trü after all, GODDDD I LOVE HIM WH P[EG WD FLS DF L [FP E GOD HE'S STILL THERE but he's sleeping right now :'o besides I have to go to this SNORT band thing now .___. GOD YEAH!!! she probably will make another one so like JUST TOTALLY TELL HER OFF inb4 everyone starts stalking you on dA wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:00, November 11, 2014 (UTC) GOD WHAT THE HECK I'm in source mode so like oh it most have snegon'd wh well if I'm back home by one o'clock then I can talk to him today ;))) FROLIC YEAHHHH and I have no idea when it's over so SNORT GODDD YEAHH LIKE SERIOUSLY yeah because da is oh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 17:08, November 11, 2014 (UTC) yeah well before it was set to FREAKING VISUAL EDITOR SNORT so I had to change it so now it's just in source mode but whatevs, I use source mode more than CLASSIC™ anyway yeah ;))) now I'm back just in time ;))) EXCITÉ also, I like how this morning I was thinking "God now it's gonna be oh! if my mom starts talking about the boy thing again..." AND THEN SHE STARTED TALKING ABOUT THAT IN THE CAR!!!! I CAN'T GODDDDD YEAH....da can go snort [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:42, November 11, 2014 (UTC) YEAH IT IS BABE ;)))))))))) classic 9 moment wh hopefully he'll be on soon ;))))))))))))))))) FROLIC wh GOD!!! LOL kind of, it was more like "THERE ARE NICE MEN OUT THERE!!!! THE ONES THAT DON'T CHASE YOU AND SNORT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" or something zy wh and she's like "ARE THERE ANY BOYS THAT TALK TO YOU!?!?!/1/1?!/1!?11>1!>" ALSO my brother has a julie-su wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 20:53, November 11, 2014 (UTC) GODDDD YEAH!!!! well she meant like creepy snorts after you BASICALLY LIKE 111. or caeg those are the snorts BUT LIKE OF ALL THE TIMES!!!!!!!! he's online now and we're in the chat ;))) [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:08, November 11, 2014 (UTC) GODDDD YEAHHHHHHH YEAH LIKE UGH!!!!!!!!! FREAKING SNORT GUYS yeah zy's not like that at all so YEAH GODDDD IF THERE WAS A 111 AFTER ME I WOULD LIKE RUN AWAY FOREVER wh yes it is <33333 hugging the phone wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:13, November 11, 2014 (UTC) wh- ZY HUGGING THINGS because 9 ;) [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:20, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ouh mama of course he does <33333333 this s h i p thoughhhhhhhhhhhh, .,,,,, IT'S JUST AH also I said my brother had a Julie-Su because apparently there's some girl stalking him [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:31, November 11, 2014 (UTC) it's always spicy abbe ;))))))))))) if you wanted to join you can by the way YEAH!!! LIKE CREEPAY [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:43, November 11, 2014 (UTC) OH I mean you don't have to if you don't want to 9 wh random spaces before punctuation™ I think we began to have FELS around the same time wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 22:27, November 11, 2014 (UTC) OKAY THE ANGRY PICTURE THOUGH. I HONESTLY CAN'T WHAAAAAAA- LOOOOOOOOOOL THE EYES!!! THE FREAKING RANDOM SNAKES!!!! W-H-A-T [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:05, November 12, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE THEY'RE NORMAL BUT THE ANGRY ONE IS JUST JUST I GOD!!! FREAKING MEDUSA LOL YEAH!! LIKE IT DOESN'T EVEN REALLY LOOK ANGRY TO ME JUST WEIRD [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:07, November 12, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE SERIOUSLY WHAT OBVIOUSLY STAR EYES AND SNAKE HAIR MEANS ANGRY!!! I know you're not trying to bash her or anythang BUT LIKE WHAT it's IMPECCABLE. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:10, November 12, 2014 (UTC) sweatdrop not even an anime vein™ GODDD WHAT SELENA GOMEZ?? LOLWHAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:13, November 12, 2014 (UTC) NO I MEANT SHE DIDN'T EVEN PUT ANY ANIME VEINS JUST weird star eyes AND SNAKE HAIR!!!! OOHH WHAT THE HECK!!! LOL bob saget. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:17, November 12, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE SERIOUSLY snake hair becomes the new anime trend started by sweetea™ wh- GOD YEAH I THINK IT WAS one of her millions of deviantart accounts™ OH MY GOD!!! LOL [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:20, November 12, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH THAT WOULD BE BEAUTIFUL!!!!!!! GOD ANACONDA WH god. omg. 109??? 9. ;)))))) THE TRICYCLE SLEEPOVER!!! OH MY GOD!!! LOOOOL THAT VIDEO IS GRAND. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:28, November 12, 2014 (UTC) OH WAIT ARE THERE WEAVES WITH SNAKES IN THE ANACONDA VIDEO OR SOMETHING MINEAGE WH- mini nicki NICKI MINAJ THE HEDGEHOG. wh GOD!!!!! I DON'T KNOW WHY I JUST CAN'T GET OVER THAT FREAKING TRICYCLE SLEEPOVER!!!!!!!! zy wh GOD!!! FREAKING CUTOUTS WITH THE RANDOM SLIME SHOWER [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:39, November 12, 2014 (UTC) OOOOOHHHH OKAY WHAT THE HECK!!!! LOOOOOL SORRY I HAVEN'T REALLY BEEN CHECKING SFCW LATELY SO i'm outta the loop, wh UJJ KRYSTAL THE HEDGEHOG. YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DO wh OH MY GODD WHAT YEAH!!! GODDDD THE FREAKING ROTATING LOOOOL IT'S JUST IT ENLIGHTENS ME!!! twerking cutouts [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:45, November 12, 2014 (UTC) YEAH GOD!!!! sweetea is impeccable UJ!!!!!!!!!!! oj wh GOD WH krzy okay WH ALWAYS ROTATING AND NOT CHANGING!!! floating rotating cutouts™ GODD THE COMMENTS LOL OH MY GOD!!!!!!!! LOOOOOOL dash head cutout wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:12, November 12, 2014 (UTC) SWEATEA. sweaty neck wh LOL OJ CARTON. GOD!!! of course babe <333 my legit otp after all <333 OKAY I'M SORRY I'M LIKE OBSESSED WITH ZY knuckles wh- k WAIT ARE PARAPPA CHARACTERS double-layered™ OKAY WHAT LOOOOL THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE BUT K [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:17, November 12, 2014 (UTC) GOID??? gizzard. IS YOUR GIZZARD AQUIVER WH- YEAH why do you think I keep randomly bringing him up... ALWAYS ON MY MIND wh OH MY GOD!!!!! LOL snorty mcdoodlebop WWW.SUPERCHEATS.COM LOLK but yeah I think I know what you mean they're like PAPER MARIO wh flat like pancakes™ BUT ARE THEY DOUBLE-SIDED faces on both sides [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:23, November 12, 2014 (UTC) LOOOOOL frinking guardians of ga'hoole wh GA'HOOLE YEAAAAHHH <#<#,33,3,,>#3,.3,3, ,3., <:]}:}: ];}: ];}: why do we , havet o be so farw ayway ;-;;;;;; YEAH THE PICTURE WAS JUST "WWW.SUPERCHEATS.COM" SNORT GOD!!!! AIRHORNS. OH WHAT THE HECK!!! THAT'S KIND OF WEIRD they see you from all angles GOD!! DOUBLE-FACE FROM LSDDE. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:38, November 12, 2014 (UTC) GOD YEAH!!! BUT LIKE THERE ARE BOOKS TOO AND I READ MOST OF THEM THEY ALWAYS TALK ABOUT THEIR GIZZARDS!!! bless my gizzard OH MY GODDD HOO LAY!!! LOL . :]] ];;] }} }: :]\ 9 IS INTENSIFYING wh ye, someday,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,PRINCE ZY wh OOOHHH MY GODDD WHHAAAATTTT LOOOOOOOOL OKAY NOW I REALLY WANT TO SEE THAT PICTURE!!! crinkly grinch wh YOUR THEME SONG IS 20TH CENTURY AIRHORNS wh oh yeah but the sides are almost non existent so ;) OH MY GOD HEADBUTTING YOU GHOST BABY. wh THE FUTON. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 03:51, November 12, 2014 (UTC) LOL NO NOT LIKE THE SNORT TURKEY THANGS they're like the second stomachs BUT IT WAS SO WEIRD IN THE BOOK LIKE "SOREN FELT HIS GIZZARD BEGIN TO QUIVER" LIKE W-H-A-T yeh they are exp'od'ing :]]] wh- GOD SPLODER haiden. OH MY GOD!!! OKAY JUST FROM THAT DESCRIPTION ALONE I'M ALREADY LAUGHING CAN YOU LIKE UPLOAD THAT SOMEWHERE SO I CAN SEE IT BECAUSE LOOOOOL BEST THEME SONG EVER!!! OH MY GODDDDDDD how about something happier HAPPY TOWN. OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!! LOOOOOOOL static's zilo picture™ OKAY I ALMOST WROTE TITO LOLK [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:38, November 12, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE OWLS HAVE TWO STOMACHS a stomach and then a GIZZARD YEAH OBVIOUSLY!!!!!!! a twitch in the gizzard also fake swears™ FRINKING racdrops LOL WH- OH MY GOD!!!! LOOOL WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON HE'S LIKE FALLING AND THEN HIS ARM RANDOMLY TWISTING LIKE WHAT then parappa just standing there RIDING WITH THE MIC IN THE BRA WHAT???? KYO. GOD! GODDDDDDDDDD zilo's face in the picture staring into your soul. wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:51, November 12, 2014 (UTC) don't cows have like four stomachs yeah I don't know they like COMPACT THE FOOD INTO PELLETS or something YARPING PELLETS!!!!!! apparently owls don't poo they yarp pellets wh MORE LIKE THE 'QUIVERING' GIZZARD,THE ZOOMING YEAH THE OWLS HAD THEIR OWN SWEARS!!! RACDROPS IS raccoon droppings. wh- GOD YEAH!!!! IMPECCABLE. WHAT THE HECCKKK THAT SONG SOUNDS GRAND kyo with the lip watermark wh- GOD!!!! ZILO X GAL. ziligma wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:02, November 12, 2014 (UTC) OH MAYBE THEY DO 5 wh YEAH!!!!! LIKE I DON'T EVEN neet, preety, european digestive system because pooping is communist wh OH MY GOD!!!!! LOL GOD!!!! LOOOOOOOL HIS MOM???? ivory with random dachshunds™ YEAH LIKE IT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!!!!!! you x zy ...k WEIRD ZILO WALK CYCLE HITOSHI RECOLOUR™ [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:14, November 12, 2014 (UTC) yeah I know cows have a lot of stomachs so it probably is them OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! LOL OKAY W-H-A-T KYO IS TITO'S SISTER, IVORY IS TITO'S MOM jett is his dad I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT ZY'S MOM'S NAME IS LOL boutique queen wh oh. MY. GODDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT FREAKING PICTURE i wonder if that was just zy trying to fit in again wh because sometimes he joins bandwagons to fit in™ wh yeahhh... THE JEALOUSY .JPG wh GOD WHAT [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:23, November 12, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!!!! YEAH OBVIOUSLY IVORY IS ZY'S MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS IMPECCABLE!!!!!!!!!! tito made a thing where KYO'S LIPS SO IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S TALKING wh 1ST CENTURY KYO. OH MY GOD!!!! beastie. well like he's all like "sometimes I don't really get it but I just go along with it anyway" so like I don't know GODDD THE ANIMATION SNORT dash wh also then after he's like "theta should be asexual" SO LIKE WHAT IS GOING ON make up yer mind wh other than that though zy has never really done anything very oh! that I can think of so yeah [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:33, November 12, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!!!! obviously I just randomly make Tito do all the weird things from Zy because I DON'T EVEN SAWR jsut "that might not be fitting in type of thing" WHAT oh wait really??? it seems like I'm the one in between like I get jokes from both of you guys, but then you and zy are like oh! except when you make the spongebob jokes wh well the fact that he randomly said that out of nowhere is what counters the other snorts so like maybe because everyone was doing it then he just decided to join the bandwagon?? I honestly have no clue OH MY GOD!!!!!! okay I think that might have been a joke or something because WHAT or maybe because kfg wh and like wasn't he usually creeped out by those things so like wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 05:46, November 12, 2014 (UTC) maybe both ;) wh YEAH THOSE ARE LIKE THE ONLY THINGS I NEVER GET BECAUSE WHAT but otherwise if it's really random or stupid I will most likely think it's funny, and even moreso if I know where it's from, I guess I'm usually easy going that way Wait what do you mean you feel like an ass? Like when he gets all oh or something? I don't even know why he gets like that He doesn't seem to get like that with me but more with you like k? k. I mean just because Zy gets snorted off about anything you say doesn't mean I'm going to snort at you though, it's just Zy, he can just be weird like that sometimes... Wait what do you mean I understand it, I understand the jokes or when he snorts? YEAHHH if he did I probably would have just been like "k bye" Yeah I don't know if he actually hated you but I think sometimes he was scared of you or something I don't really know why though and then so he would make fanart so you weren't mad at him I'm assuming?? I honestly have no idea he does mention you a lot though like "if Sigma saw that XDDDD" you and zy seem to have an... interesting relationship. wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:00, November 12, 2014 (UTC) YEAH EXACTLY!!! I don't know why but random stuff like that that doesn't even make sense I find hilarious CHEESE ME. GODDD YEAH I KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN. Like sometimes he feels ignored or something like oh? Oh. Also I think he gets jealous about how people always like you and stuff. I don't really know why...but then he's like strgg because he doesn't want to be an attention seeker, so like OH. I mean I guess at least he talks to me about this stuff...but you shouldn't feel like a jerk, it's just Zy snorting...wait when you saw something? Wh- do you mean when you say something but like zy's jealous about people being obsessed with you but I should tell him...like, the people that are randomly obsessed with you are just oh, they aren't even really good friends or very close to you, and then Zy basically has a GF wh k GODDD YEAHHH maybe he was just confused or something idk or like, fitting in I DON'T REALLY KNOW GOD!!!!! LOL Yeah I think it does have to do with that whole location thing...I think he felt really bad about that...and now he's like kind of paranoid also if you haven't noticed already, Zy fixates on things a lot but I mean like it's understandable in his case because yeah... also when he snorts about some things you say, like he takes things too literally at times for some reason I don't really have as much of a problem with that though Yeah like randomly in chat he'll be like "SIGMA'S REACTION TO THIS THOUGH XDDDD" I mean maybe he likes to make you happy so you're not mad at him?? idefk YEAH LIKE WHAT i'm the PIGGY IN THE MIDDLE wh- [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:21, November 12, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LOL I mean some things without context are hilarious to me too like freaking THAT WEIRD VIDEO YOU SENT ME THE CUTOUTS WITH THE SLIME!!!!!! or like WUBBZY THEME SONG. OH GOD I didn't mean exactly 111, I meant more like how there are a lot of people that seem to like you and always like make fanart or ask for requests or whatever. Like on Scratch or on SFCW. BUT GODDD 111 THOUGH. Maybe there is a deeper thing, who knows...I was mainly saying because lately in chat with he has been bringing up how people always like you the most (like Time, for example...) and stuff...SIGGEH. wh GODDD YEAH EXACTLY!!!! LIKE OKAY. Maybe it's his INNER TURMOIL!!!!!!!!! wh GODDDD THE FREAKING STALKER WEIRDOS THOUGH, SNOOORT... OH Yeah that's completely understandable, I would have probably gotten pissed off at him too if he said where I lived in chat...I mean it's also kind of a thing where like, I mean he may say some things before thinking...but like yeah FREAKING 111. I remember when you were angry I actually got a bit freaked out since like you were cursing about him to me in PM, oh. But wait you actually cursed at him? What did you actually say if you remember? I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but yeah. Oh...yeah I guess it was...so that would have made him more...hhhh strgg. You're not a jerk though I don't blame you for being pissed off ;-; I mean at least it seems like he's actually sorry and feels bad about what he did so...not like some other snorts I know...//leans towards 111 and the snort// wh GOD MONKEY IN THE MIDDLE!!!! meeckey mouse. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:38, November 12, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LOL just treasures you find <33 Yeah like that, I don't think Zy wants 111s after him, because like, WHAT. I don't know it seems like people are usually drawn to you but I guess it's because you're usually really friendly so yeah. I don't really know...GOD TAILSMIRA! I meant like out of like users, or something. I mean Time was even like "SIGMA'S MY FAVOURITE!!!" and then I was like "great Zy..." GOD THE SIGGEH THING!!!!! I never thought she would get that obsessed with you but k SHE PROBABLY WANTS TO HUG YOU!!! wh- ZY'S INNER TURMOIL. i can't let go of the past, wh do you remember when I kept randomly spamming that "let it happen" song in the chat? It was because the lyrics remind me of Zy for some reason...I don't know, maybe that's just me... OH what the heck Zy and his LOLs yeah he probably did think you were kidding...but then like when you swore then yeah he got it...and then after he was like "let's forget about earlier.?!. ?>! " but I guess that was just the whole fixating thing, snort...god yeah it seems hard for Zy to get over certain things...also now he's like obsessed with JUNE/JULY 2014 I thought I was bad with obsessing and fixating but ZY IS LIKE OH MY GOD!!!! MEECKEY IN THE MEEDLE LOOOOOL GOD!!!!!!!!! meeckey catch da paepaes, hurry so da clown doesn't get ya, da clown is communist wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 06:56, November 12, 2014 (UTC) DIAMOND IN THE SKY wh party on angel island. Yeah, seriously...which reminds me, remember how I said my mom was having that oh! convo with me in the car this morning? Well like I remember she was like "guys that chase after you and stuff usually want something out of you" basically like 111...so like...MAKES HIM EVEN MORE STRGG. Yeah I remember she said that during a stream...you were there too, but maybe you missed that or don't remember. Yeah, like those freaking snorts that try to take advantage of you, HHHHHHHHHHHH YEAH AT THE MOST AWKWARD TIMES SHE'S LIKE "I WANT TO GIVE YOU A HUG!!!" AND I'M LIKE "UUUHHHHH..." zy though... wh- ALSO WHY ARE THERE CHAT PLUGINS HERE THERE ISN'T EVEN A CHAT GODDDD SIGMA X NIGHTMARE!!! OH MY GOD YOU MEAN THE SANDBOX??? yeah that whole thing with AOC??? june/july 2014 he was starting to re-hyper-focus on how we interrogated him and stuff OH WHAT THE HECK LOL no like in the song it reminds me of him because it's like yeah I don't even know BUT MAYBE JUNE/JULY IS ALSO WHEN feels wh I remember he mentioned something from the past today (I can't remember what) and I was like "did u have fels then" and he was like "may b" or something so like MAYBE IT DID START AT THE SAME TIME!!! wh OH MY GOD!!!!!! LOOOOOOOL meeckey i'm not starting da test until u take da paepas off ya desk [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 07:10, November 12, 2014 (UTC) UGGGHHH YEAHHHHHH and how he was so violent and crap...uughhhhhgggghhhghg hhhhhhhhhhhh ;-; OH I remember it had something that said "hello kni kni and sig" IF WE DID THEN MMM ;)))) LOL ;)))))))) OKAY ALSO ZY LIKE BROUGHT UP EVERYTHING WE TALKED ABOUT LAST NIGHT THIS MORNING I'M NOT EVEN KIDDING LIKE OUT OF NOWHERE I WASN'T EVEN HINTING AT THEM like he brought up the snort beach/swimsuit thing so I brought up that snort picture And he was like "OH MY GODSVCDHCSHDEGVJDSUBUHHH" and then he actually said he regretted making it And then he was like "I still feel bad about revealing Sigma's city" Like OH ALSO CAN I GIVE YOU A LIL' SPOILER?!!??? [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 18:30, November 12, 2014 (UTC) GOD YEAH!!!! he knew wh Okay, hopefully then he'll fixate on it less I'm glad he's the type that actually learns from their mistakes and actually feels bad though I might have already said that but whatever My mom keeps talking about that recently GOD EVERYONE KEEPS THINKING SONIC BOOM!!! it came out, wh ACTUALLY IT WAS FROM ENGLISH CLASS THIS MORNING FREAKING IMPECCABLE!!! This one kid was getting all riled and was like "FROM SOMEONE WHO HAS READ THE BOOK I'LL GIVE YOU A LITTLE SPOILER!!?!???" And the teacher had to go over and make him shut up he also blinks weirdly wh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 19:16, November 12, 2014 (UTC) JFC OKAY THIS LAPTOP IS DRIVING ME INSANE IT TOOK LIKE THIRTY MINUTES TO OPEN THIS PAGE AND LIKE THE FIRST LAPTOP WASN'T EVEN FREAKING WORKING OH MY GOD NOW I HAVE TO LOG IN AGAIN!!! UHGHGUHGHUGUHGHUG OKAY THERE. anyway Yeah...he's fixating on it a bit too much But I guess that's just how he is so snort... Wait really? Have you seen it or something SONAMY AND SONIC BOOM KNUCKLES wh YEAH IT WAS FREAKING IMPECCABLE!!! I JUST COULDN'T then my teacher was like "SIMON IS JESUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" LOL WHAT HOW IS 9 EVEN A SPOILER [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:03, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeah... I don't want you to feel bad too though...it's kind of like ....A PARADOX wh OKAY IN THE LORD OF THE FLIES THERE'S THIS CHARACTER NAMED SIMON he's like the most normal one of them by the way but my teacher was like "SIMON IS JESUS BECAUSE HE HAS RED DOTS ON HIS FACE AND BECAUSE HE MAY SACRIFICE HIMSELF FOR THE BOYS' SINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111" and then that weird kid started arguing with the teacher about it LIKE I CAN'T THE CLASS WAS JUST LOL and then that other kid on the other side of the class that kept groaning every time the weird kid started hollering about who knows what I'LL GIVE YOU A SPOILER!!! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 21:36, November 12, 2014 (UTC) LOLWHAT YEAH I HONESTLY HAVE NO CLUE!!! LIKE WHAT because in the book it was like HE GOT HIT IN THE FACE AND THE WHITE MARKING TURNED RED!!!! or something, whatever that even means and then it mentioned something about the HELL of a character so like HE'S JESUS!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIKE K I don't know I think they mentioned a crown or something if that's the stigmata then maybe YEAH SERIOUSLY LIKE I CAN'T EVEN ALSO there was something about Haiden I should probably let you know about except I don't really like bringing up the certain subject around...but you should probably know what he was doing so strgg [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 23:58, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I HAVE NOOOO IDEAAAAA IT WAS SO RANDOM!!!! THE WHOLE CLASS WAS RANDOM JUST LIKE W-H-A-T GOD!!!!! also he HAD LONG HAIR SO HE'S OBVIOUSLY JESUS!!! //all the other boys except Piggy (because he's apparently balding) have long hair since they're stranded on an island// k I GUESS RED DOTS ON YOUR FACE ARE obviously crowns Okay I guess I'll just tell you what happened... Well you know how Haiden was randomly posting those strgg photos in chat once? Well before that in a stream he was linking to some pictures kind of like that except they weren't really shadynasty but then there was this one where someone on facebook or something said //sigh// "I'd rather kill myself than commit suicide" and then Haiden kept saying that you weren't there when he did though, but it kind of pissed me off like, suicide jokes, k ಠ_ಠ I've became more sensitive (if that's the right word) about those kind of things now because, ughhhh, yeah. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:07, November 13, 2014 (UTC) YEAH OBVIOUSLY!! OH MY GOD!!!! LOOOOOOOL OBVIOUSLY TREVOR IS JESUS!!! I MEAN HE'S COVERED IN RED DOTS AFTER ALL!!?!?!?! hey hey hey hey ...hey. knuckles in lippies v.3 is actually jesus. OKAY WHAT. HE'S ALL RED AND HAS A LONG WEAVE AND DIES FOR OUR SINS!!!!!! *brick'd* wh YEAHHHHHHH LIKE SERIOUSLY JUST DON'T I mean at least he didn't freaking do it around you but like REALLY HE SHOULDN'T DO IT AT ALL. and he kept saying it multiple times too, even in a following stream like k YEAHHHHHHHH haiden's getting more and more strgg then we could have ever imagined... WTF IS WITH ALL OF THE OTHERS [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:18, November 13, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!!!!!!!!! JESUS THE MINK. wh GOD FREAKING ZERO!!!!!! sweetea wh HHHHHH YEAHHHHH HAIDEN JUST DON'T IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY SERIOUSLY mini 111 ._. [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:39, November 13, 2014 (UTC) GOD!!! ROSE BACK TO SONIC. more like shadow wh OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!! her original character is god upsilon isn't, w oh my god I think you might be right... goddd that's actually pretty freaking sad... fuck 111 [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:52, November 13, 2014 (UTC) OH DID YOU ACTUALLY MEAN SHADOW?? LOL roselynnrose back to sonic wh- GODD!!! JESUS CRISPS. god is jesus wait what? OH WHAT THE HECK!!! well to be honest... originally I made Paws with Knuckles... >_> <_< hhhhhh yeah... I freaking hate 111 and that's basically it he's a manipulative asshole that doesn't actually care about anyone but himself reminds me of the snort, hhhhhh [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:02, November 13, 2014 (UTC) OH WAIT WHAT LOLK yeah like jesus is god as a human or something LOL NO NOT ACTUALLY I didn't ship anyone with canon characters, at least not that I ever remember KFGHEE XDDDDDDDDD "oh looks like they're conceiving the fourth child XDDD" k hhh yeah... he probably already does... okay that's a really gross thought hh hhhh h h h h h h hh h h h h h h h h h hH H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:15, November 13, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! siggy-babé wh yeah okay that's what I thought MIRACLES treat wh GOD DELTA!!! IS THAT AN ACTUAL THING OR it looks like another momma echidna with a wavy poo weave wh because I said "he probably already does" to what you said hhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD WHAT that makes me think of the ghost video WAIT DO THEY SAY THAT IN THE GHOST VIDEO the ghost was tickled pink XD [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"RESPECT YOUR NEIGHBOURS."']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 01:24, November 13, 2014 (UTC)